Lefty Mancini/Quotes
During missions and other * *snoring* * Oh baby... come over here... * *snoring* * Whoa! What... who's that? * What are you doing here? Suggesting to provide protection * Alright. Got nothin' better to do. * I guess I'm with you, then. ALLY About to leave * This is getting real old. * I've had it. ALLY Help me * Jimmy, man, help me out. * Dude, I'm being ganked Getting knocked off bike * Oh, man! Damn it! * Aw, come on! Comments on successful bike trick * Let's see you try that again, huh? * Lucky break! Comments on a failed attempt at trick * Hey, I love seeing their faces when they fall, man. * Ha ha ha, man, that was genius! Stealing a bike * Hey, nice bike, I'll take it! * Hi, I'd like to upgrade to your bike! Has bike stolen from * Crap, it took me forever to break the lock on that bike! * I just stole that bike! * Yo, this school is getting too dangerous. * Why don't they have self-destruct on those things? Winning a fight #1 * Yeah, who's your daddy? * Bow down before your new leader! When into him bump when friendly * Hey, sorry, man. * Not my fault. * Oh, sorry. When into him bump when hostile * Hey, watch it! * Okay, don't do that again! * Eyes on the road, dork! * Take a detour, jerk! * You wanna get your ass kicked? * You blind as well as uncool? * Move it! * You are so pathetic! * Excuse me?! When into him bump other clique * (Dropout) Get out of here, loser, before I kill you! * (Nerd) I'm gonna kick your ass, dork! * (Prep) You drive your sports car like that? Get hit by a bike/car * Put your training wheels back on, man! * You ever heard of the word 'steering'? * Are you homicidal or something? Saying goodbye * I gotta go read the new issue of Sizzle. See ya! * Gotta go. Got some girls to harass. * I'm gonna jet. Got a date, y'know? Saying about rides at carnival * That'd be an awesome ride to take a date on. * That was overpriced for what it was. Calling friends for help * Check it out! They're coming! * A little help here! * Assistance please! Chasing * You better not slow down! * I'm gonna catch ya! When someone hides from him * Yo, whatever Jimmy, just run off! * I'll get you eventually, Hopkins. Just you wait! Out of breath * Oh, sure... keep running... When wandering around * Why did Bullworth have to pick me to be it's first Italian? * How come no one else has a vowel at the end of their name here? * Someday I'm gonna really give it to those rich scum bags. * There's just too many hot girls and not enough time. * I wonder if they're buying my tough guy act? * Gotta get me another pack of smokes and a hot dog. Complaining * It's just the usual crap around here. Just stupid. * Couldn't we do something about it? * You know, it's such crap, you know? When confused * This is messing with my head. Marveling * Now we're talking. * That's sweet. Conversing * Hey, listen... * Oh, and get this... * You know, Luis and I grew up together, and that the jocks just like him 'cause he can kick all their asses. And I think Ted's kind of a wimp. * Hey, that prefect Max is so stuck up, I bet he has a yardstick up his dumper. * Did you know Miss Danvers used to dress up as a rabbit and pose in magazines? * Lola told me she was gonna become a nun when she graduated! * I saw Cornelius hold hands with another dude. Seriously! * This year we're gonna take the preps out good! It's for sure! * I heard Dr. Slawter really hates Derby Harrington! Me too. * The rumble with the preps is on! Okay? Just you wait! * The jocks really think people care about their stupid game when all they wanna do is check out the cheerleaders. * Jimmy's a good friend of mine, okay? We go way back, y'know? * I heard the townies are so inbred they need to eat our livers to survive. * That's a load of garbage! * You kidding me? * Crazy! * C'mon! * If I don't get outta here soon, someone's gonna get hurt! * Sometimes I wonder what I did for my parents to send me here. * I wish stealing bikes was easy! * It just sucks that smoking's bad for you! * I know, life's short, then you die. * Hey, what can you do? I know, it sucks. * Yeah, that's another thing that sucks. * Yeah, that's clown time, alright. * I didn't get any last night again! * Next to Bullworth, I hate preppies best. * This school crest is so crap! * Food around here smells like doo-doo! * Later, dude. See you after the bomb drops. * Hey, gotta go. Later. * See ya! * Hey, Miss Danvers knows she wants me. I've got the best hair in all of Bullworth. * I'm gonna go out tonight, y'know, ride my bike and get some. * Girls around here are pretty stuck up until I show them what's what. * Totally, man. * You know it, man. * Ain't it the truth? * Excellent. * Ever see what Mr. Galloway keeps in his desk? * Get any action at the carnival last year? * Ever sneak into a girls' locker room? * Hey, ever stand up a date to work on your bike? * No way. I'd rather eat cafeteria food all day. * Yeah, and it's totally crazy. * Yo, that's not my scene, man. * Yeah, and I'd do it again any time. Losing Dodgeball * I really hate losing! * I guess you won... damn! * Aw, man, that sucks! * What's with you losers, anyway?! * You guys better run when we get outta here! * You didn't do yourselves any favors by winning! Grossed-out * Damn, that's sick! Hit by friendly fire * Just lay off, okay, dude? * What's with the random aggro? * Don't hit me, jerk! Fighting * Open wide! * Let me get a closer look at that! * Hey, come closer! * Let me clean that spot on your face! * Come here, let me tell you something! * Say hi to Mr. Pavement When knocked out * *coughing* Gotta quit smoking... ugh... * This sucks my ass, man... * Oh, I need a smoke, ugh... * Gotta switch to filters... * Ugh, I hope no girls saw that... * Ugh, what a stupid fight... Starting fight with some cliques * (Dropout) You never went to school 'cause you're stupid! * (Jock) Mandy says you suck! * (Nerd) Ha ha, you're out of your league, nerd! * (Prep) Expense this! Starting fight * And I thought this was gonna be a boring day! * Come here, I gotta tell you something! * Hey, say hi to Mr. Pavement! * You're in trouble! I'm in nicotine withdrawal! Kicked in the nuts * My girlfriend's gonna kill you... ugh... When spat on * Man, that's just sick! Watching a fight * Drop him! Yeah, drop him! * Give it to him! * Come on! Pick it up! Hit by some sneak attacks or projectiles * Who's that? * Who's the genius?! When the fire alarm goes of * Wasn't me! Flustered * Hey, cut me some slack, dude! * Yo, come on, man! * Let's not argue! Food fight * Yeah! Food fight! Watching a freak show * Some of these freaks are kind of hot. Like those twins. Receiving a gift * Hey, this is cool of you. * Cool! Excellent, man. * Yo, alright. Demanding money * Pay up, Hopkins. * Time for the friendship fee, Hopkins. * Protection money or a beating. Your choice. Demanding money for protection * Sure, I'll help you out. But you gotta make it worth it. * What do you got for me, huh? After getting money from his victim * Good choice. You're a wise man, Hopkins. * That's right, Hopkins, pay up. Giving a gift * Just take it, alright? Making a deal * Hey, Jimmy, want this? * Hey, I got something you probably want. Greetings * Hey! * What's up? * How's it going? Greeting authority * Hello, ma'am! * Hello, sir! Complimenting clothes * Whoa, stylin'! * New hair color looks good! * Nice footwear, dude! * Got some killer ink, I see! Flirt * Hello! Grooming * Awesome hair, dude! Just... awesome! * How could any chick say no to that? Requesting an errand * It's kind of hard to explain, but I'll try. * Alright, I don't wanna repeat myself, so listen up. * Jimmy, my man, I need your help. * Dude, can you do something for me? Being indignant * What the?! You got a death wish?! * Somebody likes emo too much! * That's way stupid! While greeting of Jim with fearing * Hi Jimmy. Please... don't hurt me! Some insults of enemies * What's with the nervous sweat? * Everyone's laughing at you! Laughing * Ha ha ha, what a joke! * Ha ha ha, that's funny, dude! Payback * Someone should lay the beats on that stupid bastard. Hit by thrown dead rat * Where'd that come from?! While greeting someone in bad terms * You're an idiot, Jimmy! Shut up! * I'm not your friend, Jimmy! * Don't talk to me, dork. While greeting someone in good terms * 'sup, Jimmy! * Hey, Jimmy! While leaving someone in good terms * Cool, Jimmy. See you later, okay? * Let's do business some other time. Scared * Will you let me go if I say please? Please! * You don't need to beat me up, y'know? * Come on, just let me go! Aiding a fight * Hey, get off of him! * Hey, you, dink! Lay off! Perceiving a thing as cool * That's real cool, dude. Like, for real. * I like that. Wow. Perceiving a thing as crap * Oh yeah, lame. * Hm, whatever. Seeing vandalism * Whoa, look at this! What balls! * Who could ever call this art? Saying about fireworks * Whoa, where'd he get that? * Cool! I want one too, man! Hit with a stink bomb * Ugh, oh... what a...*coughing* freak...! Clothes browsing * Sucks, suck, sucks some more. Still sucks. * You couldn't torture me enough to buy this junk. Sucking up * Johnny says that you're really cool, you know that? * I could totally be your friend, if you want. * Dude, I'm so on your side, man! Insulting the tag * You call that quality? That just sucks! You need lessons. Conversing with prefect * I'm telling you, it was a complete violation of the rules! * Listen, it was totally and way over the line. Insulting #1 * You're an acne colony! * Go fart in your jockstrap! * You ever hear of deodorant? * What, another day without getting any? * You're just another victim! * How come you don't have any friends? * Why are your fingers so sticky? Angry after insulted * What? I missed that. * You wanna say that to my face? * Think I don't know where you live, kid? * You want me to kick your ass? Ignoring a fight * That's cool. * Okay, okay, you're alright, okay? * Can't take a joke, huh? * Ha, I had you there for a minute. Insulting #2 * Hey, jerky. * Nice one, dork. * Dork face! * You little twerp. * You better get outta here before you get hurt. * Looking forward to carving you a new one, kid. * You dress like a clown! * Oh, how the mighty have fallen! * You think you're cool with those clothes, but you're just not. Crying * Aw, come on, no... Jeering * Uh huh. That's nice, dear, very nice. * Yeah, and? Like I care. * That's what your mom said about you last night. * Your mom wasn't saying that last night! * Yeah? Well, tell your mom to clean the sheets next time. * Come back after a nice shower, okay? * You're just empty talk. * Oh look, Hopkins is getting all uppity. Getting bullied * Come on, I'm cool. * Why are you doing this? * Man, that's so mean! Saying this way * Jimmy, follow me! * I'll show you, Jimmy, come along. When thanks of Jim * Hey, cool, Hopkins. Thanks. After getting swirlie * Aw, my pomades all clumped up! * Ew, I've got grease in my eye! * That totally ruined my hair, jerk! Getting swirlie * Get off of me, you sicko! * You are sick! * Come on, man, you're gonna ruin my hair! Winning in Dodgeball * Why are you even trying? * I'm gonna rule you! * I'm the best and you suck! Insulting in bicycle race * I've never seen more dorks together! * Look, misery loves company. * I see all the losers are already together. Laughing at a headdress * The hat, dude? 100% dorky. When thanks of someone * Yeah, thanks. * Cool, thanks. Winning an individual fight * I'm the king, baby. * You're nothing! * Ha! It was too easy, man! Physically bullied * You just don't quit, do you? * You better make sure I'm dead when you're finished! When winning Dodgeball with his team * In your face, losers! * Did anyone ever doubt we'd win? * We kick ass! Yeah! Physically bullying of someone * Can't take it, huh? Well, you better learn. * Not so nice now, is it? * Feel good now, dink? Saying wrong way * Why are you going that way, idiot? * Don't be a moron, okay? That's the wrong way. When whining * Aw, it's such a load of crap, and it pisses me off. Unknown * That's weird. When TV turned off * Hey, joker, turn that back on! Category:Character Quotes